So Much To Be Thankful For
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Just a little Standalone Mondler Thanksgiving fic ..includes all characters thought.Happy Thanksgiving.


This fic takes place in the present Chandler and Monica are still happily married living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are three and a half. Ross and Rachel are happily married Emma is 5 and they have a baby boy Joseph Ross. Joey is doing well in LA and is engaged to Alex, and Mike and Phoebe are happily married with a two-year-old little girl Sophie.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but I'm hoping for two of them for Christmas, Ross and Chandler, I'd give Ross to my beatified Melanie and the Chan Chan Man would be all mine! Ross Joseph Geller is mine but Melanie did help me come up with his name lol.

Summery: A Bing Thanksgiving

Title: So Much To Be Thankful For

Monica sat up and smiled when she heard the alarm go off, it was Thanksgiving it had been only her favorite holiday since she was little but now for different reasons. When she was as child she loved it because she could eat as much as she wanted and no one would yell at her or tell her she had enough, but now she loved it because she had her own family and she was always the hostess, she was always in charge of preparing an even more amazing dinner than the year before. She was determined to make this Thanksgiving special for it was the first with out her father, they lost Jack suddenly to a heart attack just two months before and she knew it would be hard. She pulled back the covers and swung her legs out of bed just as a groan came from the other side of the bed and a warm hand grabbed hers.

"Mon, its 5 am" Chandler groaned "Its too early to get up" he added "But its Thanksgiving sweetie I have tons to do, the turkey, the yams, the three kinds of potatoes" she rambled on "Is it Thanksgiving again" he moaned "I hate Thanksgiving" he whined "Aww its not that bad honey you get to make your famous Cranberries again" she gave him a light kiss on the lips "Can I make love instead I'm much better at making that" he grinned kissing her back letting his hands glide over her body. "Chandler" she giggled playfully hit him "As tempting as that is I have too much to do" She pulled away and got up.

Chandler watched her walk across the room wearing his sweats and NYU t-shirt; a small bump was noticeable under the shirt. A smile spread across his face they had a lot to be thankful for this year. Monica stopped at the door and turned seeing her husband smiling at her. She smiled "You know I need a shower before I start cooking wanna join me" she asking with a wink before walking out the door. She laughed at the sound of Chandler jumping out of bed running out the door to join her.

"That was some shower" Chandler grinned as the two of them headed downstairs "Mmm yes it was and if you're a good boy maybe I'll reward you with a Thanksgiving treat" she smiled. She laughed at how excited he got. Truth was with this pregnancy she was always erotically charged as Rachel once put it even though she was past the 4th month and into her 5th month.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jack and Erica squealed from their spot on the sofa where they were watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with Joey and Alex. "Mommy am I a princess" Erica asked, "Well daddy says you are but no you're not a real princess" Monica answered "But you kept saying Daddy was a king when I had to go potty" she replied innocently. "Way to go Chandler" Joey giggled grinning. Monica blushed. Chandler shot Joey a dirty look "Umm come honey sweetie lets watch the parade" Chandler said quickly sitting down putting Erica on his lap. "Okay" she shrugged everything else being forgotten. "Man those horses can really crap" Jack giggled. Monica rolled her eyes glaring at Joey as she went into the kitchen.

A few hours later the house was filled with wonderful Thanksgiving smells. "Everything smells great honey," Chandler whispered wrapping his arms around her from behind nibbling in her neck gently. At first she closed her eyes letting a soft moan escape her lips causing Chandler to grin against her skin. "Aww jeez do you have to do that" Ross whined coming in the kitchen with baby Joey in his arms. "Thanks for ruining the moment Geller" Chandler reluctantly pulled away from Monica. "Hey J.R." he grinned at the baby "Discover any oil lately" he joked.

"For the last time my son isn't some character on that stupid show Dallas" Ross rolled his eyes "Hey Dallas is cool I mean Bobby's death was all Pam's dream and the whole who shot J.R thing" he said "Like Golden Girls was cool" he added "Hey that show is a classic who didn't like Rose and that Sophia cracks me up " Ross defended his show "Alright both of you idiots out of my kitchen" Monica shoved her husband and brother out the door.

Monica stood in her dining room looking at her prefect Thanksgiving feast. A perfectly golden brown turkey sat in the middle, surrounded by stuffing, yams, Chandler's Chanberries, three kinds of potatoes, mashed with lumps, tater tots, and whipped with peas and onions, homemade crescent rolls, and there was a Cornish hen and macaroni and cheese for Chandler. The room was soon filled with noise as everyone filed into the dining room sitting around the table. "He Mon can we eat now I'm starving" Joey whined bringing her out of her trance.

"In a minute Joe" she replied taking her seat. Chandler stood at the head of the table slicing the turkey. He hated thanksgiving and still didn't eat thanksgiving food but he'd starting carving the turkey the year he became a father he felt as if it was his job to do so since Monica always did all the cooking. Monica glanced around the room Ben was complaining but being at the kid's table with his younger cousins saying he was almost 15 he was a man not a baby, Jack, Erica and Emma were playing with their plastic plates, Joey was whining about being hungry again while Alex tried to shut him up, Phoebe kept going on about the poor innocent turkey that had been needlessly murdered for them to eat, Ross was telling some boring story about the first thanksgiving, Rachel was looking at her reflection in her silverware, Nora and Helena were in some discussion about some hot guy which made Chandler nauseous and then her eyes landed on her mother sitting next to Ross the sea ton the other side of her was empty, but she even seemed to be enjoying herself

Chandler noticed a few tears quietly running down Monica's cheeks "You okay honey" he asked softly causing all the noise to stop and everyone to look at the couple. "Mon" Ross questioned seeing his little sister's tears "I'm fine" she smiled through her tears "Hormones" she heard Ross whispered "Maybe a little" she admitted "But its mostly because I'm happy" she said "I have so much to be thankful for this year " she added

" I thought this Thanksgiving would be hard without Daddy sitting at the table with us but then I realized how lucky I am to still have so many people around me who love me" she smiled "I'm thankful I have a wonderful husband" she took Chandler's hand "three wonderful kids" she rubbed her belly and glanced at the twins "and I have all you guys" she looked around the table at her mom, her friends and her in-laws. "Most of all I'm thankful to be in a house with a family filled with so much love" she finished "Now lets eat!" Monica brushed away the last of her tears "Yeah baby!" Joey exclaimed. Chandler rolled his eyes "That was beautiful babe I bet your dad is smiling down from heaven right now" he hugged her "Oh I know he is" Judy agreed with her son in law "After all you're his little Harmonica" a few tears were present in her eyes as she hugged her daughter.

Once everyone had their food Monica dished up her plate and sat beside Chandler. She watched everyone enjoying her meal. She looked at the empty chair next to her mother and smiled "Happy Thanksgiving daddy" she whispered before she started to enjoy her thanksgiving feast.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't written in so long I haven't really been in the mood I wrote this fic with my feelings played out through Monica. I lost my 15-month-old nephew suddenly in August to several heart conditions we never knew he had because the doctor never told us about them. So this is the first thing I have felt like writing since then. I really don't know how good it is. I dedicate this to my best friend Melanie who has been a big support for me thought this rough time and to my little Nephew…Antonio, Auntie misses you…Happy Thanksgiving my lil boopie I know you'll be at our table tomorrow watching over us...I love you my little Angel.


End file.
